


Somebody to Love

by kellyn1604



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing/Mind Control, F/M, MMF threesome, Other, dark! Romance, non-violent non-con/dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Summary- Bucky invites Steve over to meet his new wife. In his attempts to convince Steve he needs to settle down as well, they all get to know each other intimately.Characters- Stucky x ReaderWord Count- 4kWarnings- Dark! Romance, non-violent non-con/dub-con, brainwashing/ mind control, mmf threesomeAuthor’s Note- Finally! I’ve been wanting to write this since February. I did it, guys. I managed to write a one-shot. Hope y’all enjoy. Please heed the warnings.





	Somebody to Love

Staring at your image in the mirror, your finger traced under your lip, insuring the bright lipstick remained in place. You tugged at the dress hugging your curves, checking to make sure your lack of underthings wasn’t obvious. Everything needed to be perfect. A figure appeared, behind you, tall and dark. Your eyes met his in the reflection, returning his smile as his arms wrapped around your waist.

Bucky’s blue eyes drank you in. “You look gorgeous, kitten,” he said, his lips brushing against your earlobe.

Your stomach seemed to somersault and your thighs clenched, knowing what that look meant. You felt his hands travel down your sides and over your hips. One soft and warm, the other cold metal. His fingers began inching your skirt up. Your hands clasped around his wrists, halting their progress. “No, Bucky. You’re going to wrinkle my dress.”

His eyes darkened. Dropping your skirt, he moved your hands placing them on the counter in front of you. He loomed over you, chest pressed against your back, his arousal evident against your backside. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I just want—I just want everything perfect for tonight. For you.” You stared into the sink wishing you could wash down the drain, away from his hard stare, away from the disappointment you saw there.

The backs of his fingers caressed your jaw, before lifting your chin. “Look at me,” he said. “Good girl. You are always perfect.” His hands lifted your skirts once more. “And if I wanted to introduce you to my friend in a wrinkled dress, lipstick smeared from sucking my cock, and my cum dripping down your thighs then that’s what would happen. Isn’t it?”

You nodded as he tapped your heeled shoes with his foot and spread your legs. His fingers traced your upper thighs before spreading your already sleek and swollen folds. He ran his fingers up your slit, pressing down on your clit until you whined and arched back into him. His fingers left your pussy, pressing the bejeweled handle resting between your cheeks. He tugged a little at the plug inside you, the movement making your muscles clench around it.

He released the toy and dipped his fingers into your pussy, first one then two, pumping and curling his fingers until your toes curled in your shoes. “I expect you to be this wet all night. Understood?”

“Yes,” you moaned. Your knees shook, threatening to give out under his attentions.

“That’s my girl. But now you’re going to have to wait to come.” He lowered your dress, reached around you, and washed his hands as you tried not to pout. “Let’s go,” he said, leading you from the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________

Placing the finishing touches on your appetizer plate, you couldn’t help but worry. “Do you think it’s enough?”

“It’s fine, kitten. You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing.” He snatched a cracker topped with cheese, popping it into his mouth forcing you to rearrange them again.

“Hey!” You slapped his metal hand from grabbing another one. He smiled and winked at you as he took hold of your offending hand pressing a kiss to your palm.

Your smile faded as worry tugged at the corners of your mouth. “Bucky, what if he doesn’t like it. What if he doesn’t like me?” 

His hands cupped your face. “He is going to love you. I promise.” He took the tray from the counter and carried to the living room.

You followed breathing deeply, hoping he was right. You wanted nothing more than to make Bucky proud. He was your everything. You didn’t know what you would do if the most important person in the world to him, didn’t like you.

A knock interrupted your thoughts. Bucky crossed the room and opened the front door. Steve Rogers stood on your threshold, every inch as golden and handsome as his pictures. The two men made quite the contrast as they quickly embraced. Light and Dark. America’s finest soldier and Hydra’s former best weapon. As much as you loved Bucky’s brooding appeal, you couldn’t ignore how classically handsome Steve was. It was hard to believe how lucky you were to be in their presence.

Bucky ushered his friend inside. “Steve, let me introduce you to Kitty. Kitty, this is Steve Rogers.” His face was beaming with pride. You wanted nothing more than to live in that light forever.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kitty. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Steve reached out his hand. His blue eyes were warm, his smile soft and genuine.

Taking it, you replied, “It’s a pleasure, Steve. I’m so happy to have you in our home.” Breaking the handshake, you motioned him towards the living room where your tray of hors d'oeuvres waited. “Please, make yourself at home.”

Steve sat in an armchair, smiling as his eyes scanned your home. “So, um, you redecorated?”

Sinking into the sofa next to Bucky, you shook your head in confusion. “N-no. It’s always looked—”

Bucky’s hand patted your thigh. “He’s thinking of before we got married, baby. It’s looked like this since we married, but it was quite the bachelor’s pad before then. Black leather. No art. Hell, I didn’t even have matching dishes.” He chuckled. 

“Oh.” Frowning, you tried to remember how it must have looked before. Nothing came to mind. That couldn’t be right. Surely, you had been here before you were married.

“Kitten,” Bucky’s voice snapped you back. He nodded towards the tray in front of you, giving you a small smile of encouragement.

“Sorry. Steve, would you like some hors d'oeuvres?” You reached for a small plate and napkin. Placing different types of crackers, cheeses, and grapes on a small plate, you passed it over to your guest. You made similar plates for Bucky and yourself.

“Thank you. So, where are you from, Kitty?” Steve asked. He took a bite, looking at you expectantly as he leaned back in the armchair, his long legs stretched out.

“I’m from…hmmm.” You paused. It was right there on the tip of your tongue. Heat crept across your cheeks. This couldn’t be happening. How could you not know the answer to such a simple question?

“She grew up around the same neighborhoods we did.” Bucky glared at Steve then turned to you taking your hand in his. “Why don’t you go check on dinner.” He leaned in giving you a kiss on the cheek and whispered, “You’re doing just fine.”

You smiled and left the room leaving the men to converse, grateful to escape the questions whose answers eluded you.

________________________________________________________________

Steve watched Bucky’s bride walk through the door to the kitchen and turned to him. “Is she okay?”

“She’s just nervous about meeting you. Once you get to know her, you’ll see she’s a real gem.” Bucky said. He stood, making his way to the table painstakingly set and appointed with all the appropriate china, crystal, and silver. He opened a bottle of wine and poured for one for Steve, setting it on the table before sitting at the opposite end.

Steve regarded his oldest friend as he took his seat. He wanted to believe him. Wanted this feeling in his gut to be unfounded, but something about this felt off. Lifting the glass to his lips, he sipped the red liquid enjoying the spicy finish as Bucky talked to him about his new wife. Steve seemed to relax as he saw how happy his friend looked after so many years of misery.

________________________________________________________________

Dinner was served a few minutes later when you carried a platter to the table, setting it in the middle. Plates were filled with pot roast, carrots, potatoes, green beans, and yeast rolls. Bucky served while you poured everyone waters. He reassured you with his signature wink that never failed to make your stomach clench and flutter. You watched the men eating the meal you created with little moans of contentment, feeling proud of your achievement. This is all you had ever wanted. Wasn’t it?

“This is delicious. Best meal I’ve had in a while. Where’d you learn to cook?” Steve asked. He cut another piece of roast and stabbed a potato, loading his fork.

Your eyes widened momentarily before your brows knitted once more. You searched your memories for anything and found nothing to help you answer. Shouldn’t you remember a loved one, your mother or grandmother, perhaps, showing you the ins and outs of the kitchen?

Bucky covered your hand with his on the table. “I bought you all those cooking books, remember?”

“Yes, of course.” A small sense of relief washed over you. Bucky always knew what to say. “I have a wonderful collection of books. Bucky likes this recipe. He says it tastes like his mom’s cooking.” She smiled at Steve then at Bucky.

“Yes, it tastes exactly like his mother’s cooking.” Steve stared at Bucky pointedly. “Exactly.”

“I found an out-of-print copy of the cookbook my mom used in an antique store. I thought it would be a nice gift.” Bucky shrugged. “Modern food is good, but sometimes I just want a taste of simpler times.”

“I could tell that walking in here. It’s like stepping back in time. The floral couch. Doilies on the side tables. China? I haven’t seen a place setting like this since the back in the day.”

Bucky looked at his friend. “I wanted a place that felt like home. When was the last time you felt that?”

Steve’s expression darkened for a second before he answered. “Not for a long time.”

“I’m going to clear the dishes if everyone is done.” You interrupted the tension. “Why don’t you boys go back to the living room, and I’ll bring out dessert once I get this all cleaned up.”

“Do you need any help?” Steve offered, wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin you had obsessively iron earlier today.

Smiling, you replied, “Don’t be silly. You’re our guest, and you don’t get to see Bucky as often as I know he would like. Go on and enjoy yourselves.” You collected dishes and set about clearing the table.

________________________________________________________________

Steve followed Bucky to the other room. Grabbing his arm, he spun him around. “What’s going on here, Buck?”

Bucky shrugged out of Steve’s grip. He retreated to the couch where he sat, putting his feet up on the coffee table. “What are you talking about?”

“She doesn’t remember anything before living here, does she? What did you do to her?” He sat back in the armchair, staring at the man across from him.

Bucky’s feet dropped to the floor. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “What did I do? I took the life I wanted. The life we fought so damn hard for. The life we deserve after the last 70 years.”

“How?” he asked, his voice just above a growl. “How did you do it?”

“I used some Hydra methods coupled with some techniques of my own to make it less painful. It took a few weeks, but she doesn’t remember any of it.”

“Who is she?” Steve demanded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Bucky glared at Steve. A stare that he’s seen before not from his friend but from a weapon locking on to his target. “She’s mine and that all matters anymore.”

“You can’t do this, Bucky.” Steve tried to keep his voice even. “You have to let her go.”

“Go back to what?” Bucky eyed the door to the kitchen. “The minimum wage jobs she worked? The rat-infested closet she paid to live in? She deserved more. We both did.”

“You can’t kidnap and brainwash people. You of all people should know that. No matter your intentions. There are ways to one goes about this. Dates, falling in love, marriage.” Steve shook his head; his fingers ran through his golden locks. He understood Bucky’s desire to recreate the creature comforts of the past but to go to these lengths?

“How’s that working out for you?” Bucky snapped. He sighed, resting his hands in his head. Speaking at the floor, he continued, “Steve, who’s going to love me? After every thing I’ve done? What I was? Who could love that?” He stood and walked to the washroom door. He stopped in the threshold, turned and said, “She’s happy here. We’re both happy. Why can’t you be happy for us?” He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Steve shook his head. He thought he knew Bucky. Thought this kind of thing was far behind them. He took out his phone, thumbs clicking and scrolling. It took him no time to find a name and picture of the missing woman he could hear singing in the kitchen along to the radio.

________________________________________________________________

Plating pieces of cake, you added dollops of whipped cream on top. You heard a deep voice behind you say a name, all at once foreign and yet so familiar. You turned to see Steve standing in the doorway.

“That’s your real name, isn’t it?” he asked. He took a small step forward.

Your hand fluttered to your temples rubbing the pain that shot through your skull as flashes of a life you couldn’t remember played across your shut eyes. “N-no. My name is Kitty,” you whispered.

He took a tentative step forward. “No, it’s not. You were a waitress and worked at a bookstore and a grocery store.”

Locations and faces flooded your mind as you remembered things long since repressed. Your lungs seemed incapable of expanding as panic spread throughout your body. You remembered waking up in a dim basement tied to a chair. Hazy days filled with pain and forced pleasure.

The door swung open; your captor walked into the kitchen. “Kitten, you got dessert ready?”

You fell to your knees. Tears ran down your cheeks. Your arms flew over your head shielding yourself.

“Goddamnit, Steve. You couldn’t leave well enough alone. Does she look better to you?” He crouched in front of you.

Steve stared as the once calm and content woman who shook and cried. “What the hell happened?”

“Her name. Her real name, anything from her past could pull her out.” Bucky started reciting words. Words he knew would trigger the happy housewife just as Hydra had activated the Winter Soldier. “Fireworks…sunrise…sixteen…Venus…”

You covered your ears, feeling yourself sinking into a dream world. You tried to resist. Large hands covered your wrists and pulled your hands away from your ears. Staring into the troubled blues eyes in front of you, you felt your grasp on reality slipping from you. Or was this really just a nightmare? The lines between the two blurred.

“Four…pufferfish…castle…two…diner.” Bucky stared at you then cradled you as your body went lax. “She is better off here with me. We are happy. I love her.”

“How can you say she’s better off? That she’s happy? Look at her!” He motioned to you. “How can you possibly believe this is love?”

“All I know is I would do anything to keep her, Steve.” He looked up at him. “Anything.”

You opened your eyes and found yourself on the floor of the kitchen in your husband’s arms. “Bucky? Wha-What happened?” You could feel tear stains on your cheeks. You looked over at Steve who watched you with concerned etched on his face.

“You had a little episode.” He kissed your forehead; his thumbs ran across your cheeks wiping away the stray tears. “Everything’s all better now, baby.”

“I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined the evening,” your voice trembled. Your dreams of a perfect night dashed.

“No, kitten.” He stood and lifted you to your feet. “In fact, Steve here was just telling me what a marvelous hostess you are. Weren’t you, Steve?” He glared expectantly at his friend.

Steve watched the you dab your eyes with her apron. _Maybe this is the best for her. How can she go back to what she was after all this?_ Unlike Bucky in the hands of Hydra, Kitty was safe and treated with care _._ “It’s been a wonderful evening, truly.”

You smiled, grateful that your husband has such an incredibly understanding friend. But that’s what friends were supposed to be. Weren’t they?

Bucky took the tray holding the cake and coffee. “Let’s not waste this beautiful dessert.”

________________________________________________________________

Sitting back full and happy, you leaned against Bucky as he draped his arm across your shoulders. Comforted by his presence.

“Why don’t you let me find you a girl, Steve,” he asked, stroking your bare arm with his thumb.

“I’m fine,” Steve replied. “I don’t need your help.”

“The hell you are. You need it more than any other man I know. It would be easy, you know?” He pressed.

“Bucky, I’m not interested,” Steve replied, crossing his arms.

“It’d be good for you. Having someone to take care of and to take care of you. Kitty, be a good girl and show Steve what he’s missing.”

Your head whipped around towards Bucky. He couldn’t mean what you thought he did. Could he?

“That’s not necessary.” The muscle in Steve’s jaw ticked as his body visibly stiffened.

“Baby, do you want to fuck Steve?” he asked. His gripped your chin, tilting your head, forcing you to look at him.

Your eyes widened. Was this a trap? If you said ‘no’ it would be rude. If you admitted that you did, would it hurt Bucky? Would he be mad? Would Bucky punish you?

“It’s okay.” His hand stroked your thigh. He leaned in, nuzzling in the crook of your neck, running his lips along your pulse. “I saw you eyeing him earlier. The way you’ve been smiling at him. The way his eyes have been following you.”

Warmth pooled in your belly. You could feel the slickness building between your thighs. Did you really want Steve? He was handsome and had you really had time to think about it, maybe you would have wondered what it would have been like with him. But could you actually go through with this? The thought of Bucky watching you made your body quiver.

“Go show him.” He nipped at your skin, his hand sliding up to cup your breast while the other pulled the zipper on your dress all under the watchful eye of Steve who seemed caught between dismay and desire.

Crossing the distance between you, you slid the straps of your dress off your shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, baring you before the two men. You straddled Steve’s hips. He jerked his head back, away from your hands as they cupped his face. You dipped your head lower, bringing your lips to his. His hands closed around your upper arms pushing you away from him.

“No. This isn’t right.” He held you at a distance, his fingers pressing into your skin.

“This isn’t 1940, Steve. Who’s to say what’s right or wrong anymore? When’s the last time you had a good time? The last time you let yourself have a good time? Aren’t you sick of putting everyone else’s needs before your own?” Bucky asked.

Steve grip slackened, his hands falling to his sides. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against the crease that had formed between his brows, then again against his lips. His mouth was unyielding, but you could feel his arousal under you. There was no denying he wanted you. Your fingers worked the buttons on his shirt, revealing the smooth skin and muscles beneath. You rolled your hips, riding his lap as you laid against him, breasts pushing against his chest, your nipples hardening with the friction your movements created, the warmth of your bodies collecting between you.

A hiss accompanied a sharp intake of breath as you trailed kisses down his body, unbuckling his belt, tugging at the closures on his pants. You knelt between his legs; the carpet rough against your knees.

Peering over your shoulder, you saw Bucky his shirt discarded, shoes and socks tossed to the side, his pants undone, fisting his own erection as he watched you.

You dipped your hands beneath Steve’s boxers, wrapping your fingers around his rigid cock. It was longer but slightly thinner than Bucky’s, veins thick along the shaft. You licked the salty drop from the tip before taking the head into your mouth. Your eyes met his as you licked from the base up along his dick caressing each ridge with your tongue. His head fell back, a moan vibrated in his throat behind his pressed lips. You took him in your mouth, bobbing up and down his length, taking a little more with each motion until he hit the back of your throat, forcing you to relax your muscles to accommodate him.

Bucky moved the coffee table to one side. You felt his hands on your hips as he knelt behind you. He grabbed your ass, spreading your cheeks, thumb flicking the bejeweled, His fingers slid through your folds. “She’s soaked. Greedy little girl. You want more, don’t you?”

You moaned, mouth full of Steve’s cock, pussy filled with Bucky’s fingers.

“God, make her moan again,” groaned Steve, his hand came to rest on the back of your head.

Bucky lined himself up with your entrance coating the head of his dick with your juices. You felt your muscles stretching as he thrust inside you pushing Steve’s cock further down your throat, your moan tightening your throat around his girth. “Her pussy is amazing. Always so tight. So wet.” He snapped his hips, each motion propelling you forward. He reached around, fingers finding your clit.

It was all too much for you. Stuffed on either side by a super-soldier, plug filling your ass. Sounds of wet skin slapping. Moans and grunting surrounding you. It took only a few moments before your body shook with the power of your orgasm.

Bucky pulled you backward, Steve’s spit-slicked cock slipping from your mouth. He kissed your neck as your aftershocks rippled through you. “Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he whispered against your shoulder. You whimpered as he pulled out of you, aching at the loss.

He picked you up and carried you to the other room, laying you gently in the middle of the bed. You pressed your thighs together, trying to dull the ache between them as you watch the men shed the rest of their clothing. Bucky leaned towards Steve, whispering something you strained to make out.

Steve crawled over you. Your eyes, however, followed Bucky as he walked around the bed to the nightstand, pulling something out of the drawer.

Steve gripped your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Don’t worry about him. I want you to focus on me.” His mouth covered yours. His tongue parted your lips as you whimpered. His fingers ghosted over your throat, down your collarbone leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake before cupping your breast.

You arched into him as his fingers pinched and pulled your nipples, your leg hooking over his hip as he rolled you both to your sides. A clicking noise behind, made you turn, breaking the kiss. Your eyes slammed shut as Steve thrust inside you before you could discover the source of the familiar noise.

The mattress moved behind you. Heat from Bucky’s body radiated across your back. His fingers reached between your cheeks, pulling the metal plug from your ass. He rubbed the head of his cock, slick with lube, against the stretched hole before pushing into the resisting muscle. You tried to relax and focus on the pleasure of Steve’s cock pumping inside you, but you felt every stinging inch of Bucky working his way into you until at last the pain subsided.

The filling of fullness, being stretched to your limit overrode all your other sensations. All your nerves seemed ablaze. Every touch, every movement heightened exponentially. The men on either side you began thrusting in tandem. Heat coiled inside you, spreading through your limbs. 

Steve grabbed your thigh, hitching your leg higher. Bucky’s fingers found your clit once more circling until your fingernails dug into someone’s arms in the tangle of limbs surrounding you. Your orgasm ripped through you, clenching every muscle in your body, toes curling, eyelid twitching until you cried out, gasping for breath.

Bucky and Steve quickened their pace. Your lax body moved easily with their thrusts, too tired to try and keep up with them. Steve’s had gripped your thigh as his hips jerked, his cock pulsing inside you. Bucky was not far behind as he came, grunting into the crook of your neck.

Everyone panted as they each withdrew from your body. You turned to face Bucky, curling into his chest as his arms wrapped around you. “Such a good girl,” he whispered, kissing your forehead. Your eyes blinked heavily, the rise and fall of Bucky’s chest lulling you into sleep.

________________________________________________________________

Steve watched Bucky as he held his wife in his arms, his fingers stroking your back. Bucky looked at Steve, his eyebrow crooked as a smug, satisfied grin played across his face.

“I want mine to be innocent. Sweet. Wholesome,” Steve said.

Bucky smiled as he pulled your sleeping body closer. “Got any one in mind?”

Steve’s rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling. “Yes. I think I do.”


End file.
